


Утро без монстров

by Allora



Series: Монстроцикл [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Утро после событий фанфика "Изгоняющий монстров"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утро без монстров

Утром Дэнни проснулся действительно часа на два позже, чем было нужно. Спохватился, дернулся к будильнику - и вспомнил, что он не дома, что работа ждет его только в среду, вместе с… Он замер и осторожно повернулся на другой бок. Смятая постель рядом была пуста. Он с трудом припомнил, что засыпал он без одеяла, потому что им он укрыл уже полностью раздетого Беккера… на этом месте Дэнни почувствовал, что медленно краснеет, но усилием воли передвинул мысль чуть дальше - …а теперь одеяло укрывало его самого, явно аккуратно кем-то положенное, а не перетянутое им самим на себя во сне. Кем-то, ага. Дэнни протянул руку и коснулся соседней подушки. Теплая. Значит, и этот чудик только недавно проснулся и теперь тоже переосмысливает прошедшую ночь. Кажется, забавности только начинаются.

Теперь он ясно слышал шум воды в ванной комнате, и внезапно понял, что ему бы тоже туда хотелось попасть - он ненавидел спать в одежде, особенно после таких… физических нагрузок.

Дэнни выполз из-под одеяла и сел на краю дивана. Ботинки нашлись сразу, но надевать их он не торопился. Он вообще не торопился, потому что после вчерашней встряски двигаться хотелось поменьше, медленно и только по делу. Нет, он хорошо себя чувствовал, но состояние общей расслабленности и легкости в голове и прочих частях тела слегка затормаживало. Так же лениво-расслабленно он подумал, что сейчас Беккер протрет в себе дыру мочалкой и все-таки будет вынужден выйти в комнату, и им придется сказать друг другу «доброе утро» и, возможно, даже позавтракать, если в этом доме есть что поесть, и если Беккеру не вступит в голову сделать вид, будто снова ничего не было… А ведь ему может и вступить.

Дэнни думал об этом варианте развития событий и улыбался. Почему-то казалось, что сейчас он справится с любым вывертом беккеровой головы.

\- Доброе утро, - сказали за спиной.

Он вздрогнул, потому что за полусонным размышлением о смысле жизни не обратил внимания на прекратившийся шум в ванной и не услышал, как хозяин вышел в комнату. Протер-таки дыру.

\- Доброе, - отозвался Дэнни, поднялся на ноги и развернулся к нему лицом. - В душ пустишь или так выставишь?

Последний вопрос он задал по инерции, все еще раздумывая на тему - вступит Беккеру или не вступит, и уже произнеся его, слегка испугался, что может спровоцировать ненужное.  
Привычно гладко выбритый Беккер, яростно растиравший полотенцем мокрые волосы, на секунду остановился, подумал, глядя куда-то в потолок, потом перевел смеющийся взгляд на Дэнни и ответил:

\- Я уже распаковал тебе новую зубную щетку. Пока зубы не почистишь - не выгоню, зря, что ли, доставал… - белая пушистая ткань на секунду снова скрыла его лицо, но голос тоже улыбался: - Полотенце висит на вешалке, с мылом и прочими прибабахами сам разберешься.

\- Бритвой поделишься? - с облегчением спросил Дэнни.

Беккер вынырнул из полотенца, встряхнул его и закинул на невытертые загорелые плечи. Дэнни отвел взгляд, когда понял, что слишком увлекся разглядыванием капель воды на этой гладкой коже, и истолковать этот взгляд можно превратно.

\- Одноразовые станки в шкафчике за зеркалом.

А взгляд его Беккер заметил, это Дэнни понял по пропавшей из голоса улыбке. Он вздохнул, одновременно произнося «спасибо» и как был, босиком, прошел мимо, к приоткрытой двери ванной.

\- Дэнни, - окликнул его Беккер, когда он уже почти коснулся двери.

Он остановился, не оборачиваясь, чтобы еще куда-нибудь не туда не посмотреть.

\- Ты на завтрак бутербродами обойдешься или надо что-то изобретать?

\- Обойдусь, - обрадовался Дэнни такому простому вопросу и потянулся к ручке, но его снова остановил голос Беккера, совсем рядом:

\- Мы не будем плакат вывешивать, ты прав, но между нами все должно быть ясно, тут ты тоже прав.

Дэнни осторожно повернул голову, встретил ясный спокойный взгляд и дождался продолжения.

\- Это было круто и очень нужно. И ничего между нами не меняет. Ничего из того, что было всегда. И… - Беккер на секунду перевел взгляд куда-то в сторону, потом снова решительно - на Дэнни, прямо в глаза, и бухнул: - И я Джесс люблю.

Дэнни от неожиданности не удержался:  
\- Да и слава богу, я как-то и не претендовал…

\- И тебя тоже, - решительно бухнул Беккер снова, все так же не отводя взгляд. Словно контрольный выстрел. И Дэнни тоже не мог отвести глаз, хотя чувствовал, что еще немного, и у него, как вчера вечером, начнет взрываться то, что в голове называется мозгом. А Беккер начал запинаться, словно опять слова растерял: - Ты там… тогда… ты мне говорил… Думаешь, я не помню? Я помню. Ну, вот и я тоже, - он с облегчением вздохнул и улыбнулся своей привычной улыбкой, когда на щеках проступали совсем детские ямочки: - Я не знаю, что со всем этим делать, но ты мне помоги сегодня коллекцию обратно повесить, ладно?

Дэнни попытался собрать остаток соображалки, чтобы элегантно завершить этот деликатный разговор. В конце концов, кто тут старше и мудрее?

\- Ладно, - мудро ответил он наконец. - А делать не надо ничего. Джесс классная девчонка, и она тоже к тебе неровно дышит, если ты еще не понял. Вот с ней и думай, что делать. А я в душ.

И быстро нырнул в ванную, чтобы Беккер не увидел идиотской радостной улыбки на его лице и не истолковал бы ее, как насмешку.


End file.
